


It's You

by Vulpesmellifera



Series: Crayon Box Melts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/pseuds/Vulpesmellifera
Summary: A drabble about freckles, discovery, and soulmates.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Crayon Box Melts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578679
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154
Collections: JustMystradeThoughts Plot Bunny Adoptions, Mystrade Soulmates Week 2020





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paia_Loves_Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/gifts).



> I saw a tweet about two friends with matching marks, and it was too cute. Later, the awesome PaiaLovesPie had retweeted and prompted for someone to write this for #MystradeSoulmatesWeek. So, it isn't 500 words, Paia, but it's a little something. I've never written a drabble, and I decided to try it out. Result: limiting yourself to 100 words is hard. X-D Happy Birthday!
> 
> (Chapter 4 of Written in Skin is coming soon!)

“Cigarette?” Mycroft offered.

“Nah. Quittin’ again.” Greg Lestrade rolled his sleeve back to reveal a nicotine patch. Beside the white square were seven freckles arranged almost exactly like the constellation Orion. 

Mycroft exhaled, sharp and hurried. 

Greg quirked an eyebrow.

Mycroft undid one cufflink and placed it in his pocket. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a set of freckles in a matching array. 

“Oh,” Greg breathed. His eyes met Mycroft’s. “It’s you. It’s been you all along.”

“Is it alright?”

A burst of something star-bright and frenzied flared in his chest as Greg smiled, and took his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Link for the tweet [here](https://twitter.com/WhoaInteresting/status/1231722893391753216).


End file.
